Estigmatofilia
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Mi nívea, delicada e inmaculada piel era adornada con finas gotas de sudor, la música resonaba en mis oídos a la vez que acallaba esos jadeos que me negaba a dejar escapar, mi jean había  sido desabrochado, mis pechos reposaba contra un sofocante colchón de cuero negro, un almohadón se situaba en mí pelvis ayudándome a levantar el trasero mientras soportaba el dolor...


Mi nívea, delicada e inmaculada piel era adornada con finas gotas de sudor, la música resonaba en mis oídos a la vez que acallaba esos jadeos que me negaba a dejar escapar, el botón de mi jean había sido desabrochado, mi pecho reposaba contra un sofocante colchón de cuero negro, más aún con las altas temperaturas fuera del lugar, un almohadón se situaba en mí pelvis ayudándome a levantar el trasero mientras soportaba el dolor punzante que comenzaba en el naciente de la columna, remarcando qué tal vez, seguramente, aquello no había sido una gran idea. Su mano situada en mis caderas restringía mis movimientos mientras el reproductor tocaba otro tema más oscuro que el anterior. Mí cabello se mantenía sujeto con una improvisada coleta, a veces extrañaba el peinado que me acompaño en la adolescencia, su respiración tocaba mí acalorada piel, a través de todo podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón el lugar parecía sofocarme, el dolor golpeaba mí espalda baja cual martillo neumático, me era imposible ignorar el traqueteo y el vaivén. El dolor llego a su punto más alto obligándome a callar ese sonido que evidenciaría lo sucedido esa mezcla de dolor y placer que no había sentido nunca antes; mis dientes se marcaron en la piel del antebrazo, el dolor punzante, continuo y repetitivo finalmente se detuvo. Mire hacia atrás encontrando su rostro; Kavi me veía aún más agotado de lo que me imaginaba, con cansancio en su rostro y ese mismo semblante serio que no había visto por casi dos horas, se alejó de mí cuerpo permitiendo estabilizarme. Poniéndome en pie, olvidando el dolor, me dispuse a estirar mis extremidades, acomodando mí ropa vi mi reflejo en el espejo, juzgándome; viéndome sin notar ningún cambio significativo más que mí rostro en una expresión que nunca antes había visto, mis mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa algo siniestra. Mí espalda punzo de una dolorosa manera, algo que era nuevo para mí por lo que decidí que si Hawk moth decidía atacar hoy no tendría fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo. Tomé la toalla que Kavi me ofrecía, limpie el sudor que adornaba mí piel, giré sobre mi eje observando aquello que me causo tanto dolor, sonriendo para mí misma. No importaba la incomodidad sufrida cuando aquello lucia de manera magnífica sobre mí.

Repase suavemente mis dedos por aquellas líneas y puntos, sonriendo a la vez que pensaba en el mensaje oculto tras ellas, mire al hombre en la habitación; —¡Gracias Kavi!

Él encendió un cigarrillo para luego rodar los ojos; —Es mí trabajo, ¿Lo recuerdas? —Comencé a acomodar mis ropas cuando su mano detuvo a la mía—. Aún no —Me paralice en el lugar ya que al ser mí primera vez no sabría que acontecería luego. Él negó mientras detenía mí cintura y con el guante cubriendo su piel me unto una sustancia viscosa misma que luego cubrió con papel film—. No debes exponerlo al menos por ahora —Asentí intercambiando el dinero con él por una hoja con los cuidados correspondientes para mí nueva adquisición—. Adiós —Murmuró con desgana, esta vez no respondí, sin embargo lo vi exhalar una nueva bocanada de humo—.

Salí de allí sintiéndome en éxtasis; totalmente seducida por la mezcla de vibrantes emociones que supe experimentar. Antes de atravesar la puerta me aseguré que mis ropas cubrieran por completo aquello que pretendía seguir manteniendo en secreto. Dos semanas transcurrieron luego de aquello, el primer tatuaje brillaba en mí piel cuando me sentí urgida a volver allí, los recuerdos de aquel encantamiento estaban desvaneciéndose, necesitaba de aquello otra vez. Kavi abrió la puerta para mí, una ancha sonrisa adornaba sus labios esta vez, me dirigió hacia su estudio y tomando asiento en su camilla elegí el próximo diseño, un patrón de flores que ahora se situaría sobre mí hombro, esta vez no sería una flor de cerezo la que me definiría como años atrás sino una mimosa amarilla que también era símbolo de un secreto. Mí piel brillaba otra vez; mí sangre se acumulaba en lugares precisos, mis músculos se tensaban preparándose para la intromisión de la aguja en mí piel, ese conocido calor en mí bajo vientre, mí acelerado corazón golpeteaba contra mí caja torácica como si mí cuerpo le resultase pequeño, la respiración se tornaba pesada y un estallido tal como si fuesen los fuegos de artificio que iluminan cuales estrellas el cielo la noche en año nuevo se adueñó de mí. La aguja se detuvo y la siniestra sonrisa de Kavi me recibió al abrir los ojos, mismos que no recuerdo haber cerrado.

—¡Bienvenida! —Susurro con voz aterciopelada—. Al principio no entendía él porque de esto, no pareces alguien que querría tener adornada la piel, sin embargo ahora creo tener una idea—. Me ruborice al saber que había sido descubierta, él sin embargo siguió sonriéndome—. No debería hacerlo sin embargo ya que creo serás una clienta frecuente… —Lo mire extrañada, hasta que continuó—. Te recomiendo piezas pequeñas, así podrás ocupar menos piel y las mismas sensaciones si es lo que buscas.

Asentí a sabiendas que aunque tuviese razón era muy probable que desestimase su consejo. Nuevamente el espejo me devolvía la imagen que quería ver, mis mejillas sonrosadas, ojos vidriosos con vivida satisfacción en ellos. Salí de allí no sin antes comprobar mí ropa, luego de que Kavi hiciese su ritual de cuidado. Quince veces más me encontré allí luego de eso, antes de finalmente comprender las palabras de Kavi, la piel de mí abdomen estaba semi cubierta por colorida tinta, sobre mis costillas, alrededor de mí ombligo acompañando a esa piedra de lapislázuli que lo adornaba, si había veces que un piercing me causaba la misma sensación que un tatuaje pequeño, más esta resultaba ser efímera mucho más que la de la tinta ardiendo en mí piel.

* * *

Kavi comenzó a hablar conmigo en sus sesiones a la vez que coqueteaba un poco al tocar mí piel, nunca tendría una oportunidad mientras me sienta atraída a aquello que hace brillar mí piel con sudor y descontrola mí cuerpo. Mientras no admitirse que todo esto solo llenaba un vacío, uno que hacía años cargaba por mí propia culpa. El trazo limpio entre mis costillas abandonando por primera vez las coloridas y realistas flores para que fuesen reemplazadas por los nombres de aquellas dos personas que nunca me abandonarían, al menos en espíritu ya que era parte del ser humano hacerlo una vez que la hora se detenía en su reloj vital. En la prominencia de la décima costilla frontal derecha se situaba el nombre de mí padre, mientras que en el mismo lugar del lado izquierdo estaba el de mí madre. Repetimos una vez más esa agobiante rutina, al concluir salí del estudio de Kavi sin embargo esta vez no estaba tan enfocada como las anteriores. La vida universitaria, el hecho de ser independiente, de ver a mis amigos poco y demás cosas estaba repercutiendo en mí humor, lo que a su vez alteraba mí poca atención, por ello no lo había visto hasta que sus pectorales impactaron en mi nariz.

—¡Lo siento! —La voz ronca que emitió aquellas palabras era absolutamente reconocible, más era tal el pánico de ser descubierta que no encontré el valor de mirarlo—.

—Yo… si… como sea… ¡Adiós! —Caminé a paso apresurado dirigiéndome a la puerta, sin voltear, intentando pasar desapercibida—.

—¡Bonita! —El modo cariñoso que Kavi usaba para llamarme sonó en mis oídos, con los dedos aún tomando el pomo de la puerta con fuerza—. ¡Olvidaste tu bolso! —Kavi se acerco a nosotros mientras mí mirada se centraba en los ojos azules de quién tenía enfrente. Él se posicionó entre ambos—. ¡Oh! ¡Luka! ¿Cómo has estado?

Ellos chocaron sus puños mientras yo me disponía a alejarme antes de que Luka me detuviese. Resoplé, tome la correa del bolso de las manos de quién me lo ofrecía, agradecí en un susurro tan bajo que aseguró nadie más que él lo oyó, Kavi asintió centrándose en quien recién había ingresado, resoplando y encerrándose tras las cortinas de su estudio cuando esté, a mí pesar fijó su mirada en mí.

—¡Marinette! —Una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios, yo apenas pude hacer una mueca—.Nunca pensé encontrarte en un sitio así.

Baje mí mirada, avergonzada fijándola en mis pies, si no elegía bien mis palabras mí mayor secreto saldría a la luz; —¡Oh! —Reí— Supongo que algo de curiosidad es saludable.

Volví a mirarlo encontrándome con su encantadora sonrisa; —Claro —Cerro la distancia entre nosotros acomodando mí cabello tras mí oreja tal y como lo había hecho mil veces—. Aunque usaste mis palabras…

Recordé aquellas palabras en sus labios, mientras los mismos se posaban en los míos instantes antes de salir corriendo, había sido tan inmadura en esa época, creyendo que estaba enamorada de Adrien… aquella historia entre nosotros nunca funcionó después de todo; —Las personas crecen Luka —Alejándome de él unos pasos—. creo que ya era hora de que la curiosidad llegase a mí.

Camine unos pasos de espaldas a él hasta que su mano tomó mí muñeca; — ¿Te apetecería beber algo conmigo?, Debemos poner años de distancia al día.

—A decir verdad no acostumbro ir a bares —Zafándome de su agarre—.

—¿Debo suponer lo mismo de sitios como éste? —En tono burlesco, señal de que no había creído mucho sobre mí "curiosidad", mí mirada se centró en la suya—. Por otro lado, no mencioné ningún bar. Mí casa está cerca ¿Vienes?

Examine la situación con seriedad, no era alguien a quien el beber se le diese bien, para aclararlo mejor mí cuerpo no podía tolerar una cantidad excesiva de alcohol, sin embargo sabía que Luka nunca haría nada que yo no quisiera —Si, ahora con unos años más encima podía admitir que deseaba ese beso, como así también que mí mirada aún buscaba sus labios— mire hacia atrás sabiendo que Kavi seguía observándonos, tenía el calor de su mirada grabado en mí piel, así como su aroma, el tamaño de sus manos y la sensación de estas sobre mí piel _¿Quién dijo que el látex no te daba las mismas sensaciones?_. Gajes de elegir una y otra vez al mismo tatuador. Luka aún esperaba mí respuesta, por lo que simplemente asentí. Lo seguí por casi cincuenta metros sin mediar palabra alguna, sabía que habría cosas que él quería saber sin embargo no confiaba en las respuestas que pudiese darle.

—Sabes, si no querías venir debiste habérmelo dicho, está situación es algo incómoda…

Miró al suelo recordándome a su yo más joven, los años podrían pasar sin embargo parecía conservar su misma esencia, me gustaría decir lo mismo de mí. Me tomé de su brazo y le sonreí recargándome en el; —Solo… no lo sé, supongo que aún estoy impactada por nuestro reencuentro.

Su gran mano se posicionó sobre la mía y volvió a regalarme esa dulce sonrisa ladeada que no veía hacia un buen tiempo; —Te he extrañado como no te imaginas, Mari.

Trague en seco, sin poder entender como su sola presencia podía alterarme tanto; —Yo… —Vacilé—

—No digas nada —Toco mis labios con dos de sus dedos—. Ya llegamos, bueno casi…

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de apartamentos el cual mire asombrada, nunca pensé ver a Luka lejos del agua y en un lugar establecido; —¿Y el Liberty?

Él sonrió abriendo la puerta para mí y guiándome adentro; —En propiedad de Juleka, ella y Rose no necesitan de un lugar fijo ya que tienen su tienda en el centro —Caminando hacia las escaleras del lugar—. En cambio yo debía tener una dirección en tierra si quería obtener un buen empleo.

Camine por delante de él, me percaté del cartel en las puertas del ascensor, por lo que me encaminé hacia las escaleras; —¿Dónde vives? —Mientras estábamos situados entre el primer y segundo piso—.

—Apartamento doscientos ocho —Afirmo antes de detenerse unos escalones detrás de mí—.

Mire en su dirección para encontrarlo sonriéndome, bufé solo para notar la razón de su distancia, mire mis piernas desnudas sintiéndome avergonzada. La minifalda que llevaba había sido una buena idea para molestar a Kavi, no tanto para subir dos pisos de escaleras; —¿No se supone que tú deberías ir guiando el camino?

Él sonrió con malicia; —¿Y perderme de la vista?. No, gracias.

Enrojecí aún más, esta vez de furia, detuve mí caminar y mire en su dirección con enfado, su sonrisa se amplió aún más; —¡Sube! —Espete—.

Él lentamente comenzó a subir los escalones que no separaban, rozo mí mano con la suya y susurro en mí oído al pasar; —El negro si te queda…

Palmee su hombro con fuerza; —¡Luka!

Rió esta vez caminando delante de mí, deje que se me adelantará entendiendo a lo que se refería con "vista". Me adelante una vez que miro hacia atrás, espero por mí ofreciéndome su mano. Hace años atrás hubiese dudado y me habría sonrojado por ello aún sin haber siquiera rozado su piel, sonreí ante mis infantiles recuerdos y sin ningún tipo de pudor entrelace nuestros dedos.

Finalmente, luego de alguna que otra mirada indiscreta por parte de sus vecinos, nos encontramos con la puerta de su departamento, él soltó mí mano y giro la llave para abrirla; —No quiero que tengas altas expectativas —Posicionando su mano en el pomo de la puerta, para girarlo y abrir levemente—. después de todo no es nada comparado al departamento de tu ex —Diciendo la ultima palabra de forma despectiva, a la vez que hacía un ademán para invitarme a pasar—.

Me miré en sus ojos, sonreí y tome su mano antes de detenerme a ver el lugar; —Adrien vivía con su padre cuando estábamos juntos, el departamento que posee lo compro para convivir con Kagami.

Él me sonrió pareciendo aliviado, al girarme; el lugar frente a mí me sorprendió, todo se veía pulcro, aseado y empresarial. Estaba decorado en tonos grises y negros, en resumen se veía apagado, nada parecido a lo que hubiese imaginado del lugar en el que Luka viviría. Oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, ya no sentía su mano sobre la mía, me sobrepasó dirigiéndose a su cocina mientras me dirigí al gran y tosco sofá negro de su sala de estar. Ubique mí cartera a un lado de mí y me asegure de no enconvarme hacía delante donde todavía podía sentir las nuevas líneas de mí adquisición, relaje mí cuello sobre el espaldar del sofá, cerré mis ojos relajándome. Intentando centrarme en las pasadas sensaciones mismas que me hacían sentir menos virginal, inocente y pura.

Una gota fría cayó sobre mí cuello, deslizándose hacia mí escote, aquello me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la descarada sonrisa de Luka quien no tomo un momento en fingir que su mirada de lascivia no estaba enfocada en mis ojos.

—¿Cerveza? —Moviendo la lata frente a mis ojos—. Aunque tal vez prefieras un vaso.

Arrebate la lata de sus manos; —¿Por quien me tomas? O es que… ¿Acaso has salido con Chloé? —Omitió su respuesta, y me miró con sorna. _Ni en mis peores pesadillas había emparejado a Luka con Chloé_. Tomé un sorbo de cerveza—Entonces... Saliste con Chloe.

Acomodo su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos, bajo la lata y tomó asiento en la mesa delante de mí; —No diría eso, pero si la he visto beber… y si, ella nunca podría sus labios sobre una lata. ¿Puedes contarme tu historia con Agreste? —Tomó otro sorbo visiblemente molesto a mencionar su nombre—. La versión extraoficial.

Sonreí tomando mí teléfono revise si no había ningún mensaje importante y me relaje, encorvándome hacia delante, acercándome a él; —La historia es al revés, solo que Adrien no quería ser quien llevase la cornamenta en la relación… a mí aquello no me importaba.

Se puso en pie; —Espera un momento —Parecía cabreado, incómodo y como si tuviese demasiado para decir—. Me estás diciendo que… —Bebió el resto de su cerveza, compacto la misma contra el mármol de la encimera, abrió su heladera y tomó otra lata—. Yo… les dejé el camino libre, no te seguí aquel día… y, ¿si lo hubiese hecho?.

Termine el contenido de mí lata y la deposité junto a la suya, a pesar de haber bebido medio litro del amarillento contenido no me sentía mareada como había sucedido veces atrás, imite su acción y bebí un gran sorbo antes de pararme frente a él; —El pasado ya quedó atrás, mejor no pienses en ello —Intenté tomar su mano más él me lo impidió—. Cuando cursamos la adolescencia pensamos que todo será eterno, y tememos a aquello que nos hace sentir diferente. Adrien... —Suspire—. Idealice demasiado a Adrien, y termine decepcionándome de él —Bebí otro sorbo y me encontré con su mirada otra vez dirigida a mí—. Él me encontró saliendo de un hotel abrazando a un hombre y saco conclusiones, nunca lo contradije, después de todo yo quería terminar, aquella fue la excusa perfecta.

Luka termino su segunda cerveza y parte de la tercera antes de dirigirme la palabra otra vez; —¿Qué pasó en realidad en el hotel? —Se veía triste y con cierta urgencia por mí respuesta—.

—Solo fue un malentendido, él necesitaba ayuda y yo se la brindé. Su novia lo esperaba a unos metros más adelante para llevarlo al hospital, tenía una fractura en la pierna. Yo solo pasaba por allí cuando los vi.

—¿Preferiste parecer engañada, antes de que él lo fuera? pudiste haberte explicado, yo… casi golpeó al bastardo cuando lo vi pasear con su prometida, pensé que te había lastimado…

Sonreí —¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Me dedico esa mirada que conocía tan bien de él, misma que significaba _nunca te lastimaría_—. Este lugar, no se parece a ti.

—Me encanta tu forma de cambiar el tema —Tomo mí lata de mis manos y terminó el contenido restante por mi—. Es temporal, solo alquilo esto y no se me permite redecorar.

—Deberías buscar un sitio que sea totalmente tuyo.

—Solo si vienes a vivir conmigo —Susurro cerca de mí—. Tal vez lo haga… luego. —Se corrigió como si aquellas palabras no hubiesen salido de sus labios—.

Lo miré, fascinándome en su relajada manera de andar y en la manera en la que sus jeans enmarcaban su trasero; —¿Tienes novia? —Pregunte segundos antes de querer morderme la lengua para arrancarla de mí boca, me dedico su fabulosa sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Qué pasó con tu guitarra? —Dije con nerviosismo—. Digo… pensé que serías un artista famoso en estos tiempos.

Negó varias veces, se acercó a mí y tomó mí rostro entre sus dedos; —No, no tengo novia. Mí guitarra está en mí habitación, si quieres podría enseñartela —Me sonroje ante el sugestivo tono de sus palabras—. Y en cuanto a lo demás, perdí mí inspiración una tarde de Abril. ¿Y tú?

Me aleje unos pasos de él, sabiendo que su cercanía podía desarmar aquella muralla a mí alrededor; —No —Afirme con simpleza—.

—¿Y Kavi?

Palidecí ante la mención de ese nombre con temor de que sospechase algo; —Él, es… algo así como un amigo —Restándole importancia a la situación—.

—¿Te vistes así para visitar a un amigo? —Su dedo recorrió mí piel desnuda hasta el borde de mí falda—. Por, lo menos nunca te vestiste así para visitarme.

Su susurro hizo flaquear mis piernas, su palma subió unos milímetros entre mí falda y mí piel; —Eres distinto —Respondí fingiendo que mí voz no temblaba—.

—Podría ser igual si tan solo me dejases, o es que… ¿Acaso él llena el prospecto de novio y yo no?

—No es por eso que voy a verlo, por otra parte no necesito un novio, así que no lo tengo.

Luka acortó la distancia pegándose a mí espalda, podía sentir su aliento en acariciando mí nuca; —y ¿Sólo tienes lo que necesitas? —Posiciono sus manos sobre mis costillas y apretó justo en esa zona que no debía maltratar haciéndome sisear en el proceso—.

Se alejó de mí, soltando su agarre y girando mí cuerpo para que pudiese verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación; —No es lo que piensas —Respondí a su pregunta sin formular, sabiendo a donde se dirigía su tren de pensamientos—.

—Explícame —Cerrando sus manos en puños—.

Suspiré, sabiendo que él era a la única persona en la que podía confiar aquel secreto; —Solo, por favor… no enloquezcas.

Deslicé la campera por mis brazos dejándola caer al suelo y centrando la mirada en él comencé a desabrochar mí camisa.

Camino hacia mí sosteniéndo mis manos; —Para —Pidió en un susurro ahogado para luego tragar en seco—. No tienes que hacer nada… yo entenderé lo que quieras decirme, lo juro.

Sonreí, zafandome de su agarre; —Quiero que lo veas por ti mismo.

Me gire dándole la espalda, sabiendo que la misma estaba más libre de tinta que mí torso, la camisa tuvo el mismo fin, mis nervios podían decir que escuche a la misma caer, aunque seguramente sería mentira. Sus pasos resonaron en el suelo, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza. La yema de sus dedos recorrió mí piel, primero en el más antiguo de estos, ese que se ubicaba en el naciente de mí cadera, subió la misma por mí columna y retiró mi cabello con afán de observar mí espalda en plenitud. Recorrió cada camino de tinta, cada esbozo sobre mí piel, haciéndome temblar. Inspiró cerca de mí cuello para luego girarme encontrándose con mí mirada, mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas y mí respiración se tornó errática.

Sus dedos fríos me estremecieron al seguir el borde inferior de mí corpiño milímetros antes de mis nuevas adquisiciones; —Pensé que me convertiría en asesino, ya que no tendría reparo en cometer un crimen si alguien te hubiese lastimado.

Sus manos descansaron en la cinturilla de mí falda, su pulgar llegó hasta el piercing de mí ombligo, haciéndome reír; —Lo siento, hace cosquillas.

—El color de esa piedra me gusta —Afirmo a voz ronca—.

_Es lo más parecida al color de tus ojos, _podría haber contestado sin mentir, sin embargo no fueron esas palabras las que salieron de mí boca; —Es bonita…

Luka se hincó frente a mí para luego cubrir mis hombros con la descartada camisa en el piso; —Deberias vestirte, aunque en realidad no me importa ver tu ropa interior.

Mí piel entera enrojeció con sus palabras, por primera vez en toda la tarde huí de su mirada, ya no podía ocultar lo mucho que este hombre me afectaba, en cambio me fijé en la ventana, las luces de la tarde desaparecían en el horizonte dejando paso a las estrellas; —Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Abotone mí camisa apresurándome a tomar mí campera y el bolso sobre el sofá, una vez más Luka no me detuvo. Salí de su departamento y corrí escaleras abajo, teniendo en cuenta que un paso en falso podría causar un accidente. Finas gotas de sudor recorrían mí cuerpo, mí respiración se encontraba agitada, mis latidos erráticos, todo mí ser parecía querer colapsar.

* * *

Estaba excitada por lo que traspasar la puerta del edificio fue una verdadera tortura, mis piernas no querían responderme, caminé hasta el callejón cercano recargándome en la pared intentando buscar la calma, olvidarme de su mirada hambrienta e ignorar la sensación en mí piel al ser invadida por su tacto, arrepintiéndome de haberlo seguido hasta allí. Limpie esa lagrima cargada de frustración que amenazaba con recorrer mí mejilla. Miré la hora en mí celular, sabiendo que visitaría a Kavi por segunda vez hoy, algo que en estos meses no había ocurrido nunca.

Me arme de fuerza para retomar mí camino una vez más, distraída con el pensamiento de lo que podría haber pasado, repetí mí torpeza impactando una vez más contra un trabajado torso, sentí un par de manos en mis caderas y sobresaltada dirigí mí mirada ante quien parecía tomarse demasiadas atribuciones; una cálida sonrisa me recibió, su respiración agitada y su mirada sobrecargada de urgencia.

—Me canse de los supuestos, no pienso dejarte ir otra vez —apoyo su frente sobre la mía—. No vuelvas a huir de mí Marinette.

Quise separarme de sus brazos a sabiendas que todavía temía enormemente al futuro juntos, sin embargo él no me dejó hacerlo uniendo nuestros labios en un beso, mismo que no tenía nada de delicado o casto, el cual correspondí sin pensarlo ya que si lo hacía era probable que huyera una vez más. Tomó mí mano entre la suya y se separó de mi.

—Yo… —Respiraba con dificultad—. Luka, yo…

—Shh —Volvió a callarme—. La única manera en la que voy a soltarte es que me digas que estoy equivocado, que no quieres estar conmigo.

Suspiré, tome su mano con más fuerza, tal vez las palabras estaban jugando en mí contra y por ello preferían quedarse atascadas en mí garganta, más podía confiar en mis acciones. Me había torturado por demasiado tiempo, recriminándome el haber perdido mí oportunidad con él, está vez aunque el temor me petrifique haré mí cobardía a un lado y decidiré seguirlo.

Él no soltó mí mano hasta que no estuvimos tras la puerta de su apartamento, me acorraló contra la misma reclamando mis labios con fiereza, introdujo sus manos debajo de mí camisa disponiéndose a delinear el tatuaje sobre mis caderas, siguiendo con sus dedos al que subía por mí columna, separándose para unir su mano derecha en las plumas de mí atrapasueños, mientras la izquierda se posicionaba sobre el patrón de flores que nacía desde mí cintura escalando hacia mí hombro. Atrajo mí cuerpo al suyo, besando mis labios una vez más, descendiendo a mí cuello.

—Tus tatuajes son hermosos, mejor dicho se ven hermosos en ti —Susurro en mí oído—. La razón por la que te pedí que te vistieras, porque no tengo confianza en mí, si seguía viéndote así —Su lengua recorrió la corva de mí cuello hasta la prominencia de mí hombro—. Te lo dije una y mil veces… no debes ser insegura —Chupo el lóbulo de mí oreja—. Para mí eres única.

Descendió por el cuello una vez más, hincó sus dientes en mí hombro haciéndome sisear nuevamente, me arme de valor para apartarlo de mí, sin conseguir que se moviera un centímetro; —Luka… por favor —Pedí apenas con fuerza, notando lo debilitada que su presencia me dejaba—. Solo… déjame pensar dos minutos.

Apretó sus manos en mis caderas, resoplando para darme espacio; —Temo que si lo haces vuelvas a salir por esa puerta.

Sonreí pasando por su lado y obligando a mis tambaleantes piernas a dirigirme hacia su sofá, donde una vez más tome asiento mientras intentaba desviar la mirada de donde se encontraba Luka. Sobre mis sienes, deje mí bolso y me quite la campera, miré hacia la mesa de vidrio donde no había detenido mí vista con anterioridad, encontrándome con un sinfín de fotografías donde me encontraba yo, algunas de las que habíamos tomado juntos mientras pasábamos el rato, otras en las que estaba con Juleka antes de que cortará toda relación con ella, sonreí mientras me inclinaba y acariciaba una en la que había besado a Luka en la mejilla tomándolo por sorpresa.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo; —¿Quieres saber mí teoría? —Rompiendo el tenso silencio que nos rodeaba—. Tengo, siempre tuve una teoría a tu duda… —El pareció muy agraviado tratando de encontrar algún indicio de lo que estaba diciendo, me moví hacía la derecha viéndolo de frente—. ¿Quieres saber cómo veía el futuro la Marinette de entonces?, La que no soñaba con un modelo rubio sino con un guitarrista…

Aprecie al pecho de Luka detener su respiración, lo vi tensarse y tragar en seco; —¿De que hablas?, ¡Espera! Insinuado que si… ¡No juegues!

Cerré mis ojos y continúe; —¿Crees que no tenía toda una historia sobre nosotros?. Saliendo, yendo a tus giras, diseñando tu vestuario y hasta en algún momento peleando por alguna de tus fans… Siempre tuve un pensamiento para ti, incluso cuando Adrien se me declaro, sin embargo te fuiste y solo quedo en una tierna historia atrapada en el tiempo.

—¿Estas diciendo que esperabas por mí?. Nunca llamaste, nunca más volviste a preguntar por mí. ¡Pensé que te habías enojado! ¿Cómo podría saber que tú…?¡Mierda! —Camino lejos de mí haciendo el mismo recorrido mientras murmuraba su última palabra una y otra vez—. ¡Tú y tu maldita inseguridad! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo espere que volvieses a mí? Te veía cruzando la puerta de mí cuarto, devolviendo mis besos, quitándote la ropa… Nunca viniste… Seguí por semanas revisando mí teléfono, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando noticias de Juls y cuando llegaron… hice un desastre de ese cuarto de hotel en venecia… me enteré que salias con Agreste y no pude soportarlo. ¿Y ahora me dices esto? ¿Te das cuenta de lo injusto que es? ¡No puedo retroceder el tiempo!

Me acerqué, posicionándose frente a él; —He cambiado Luka —Confesé—. Ya no queda nada de la Marinette de aquella época, ni siquiera tengo contacto con Alya —Detuve mí paso antes de tocarlo y retrocedí—. Creo que ahora es imposible que encuentres a 'esa chica' en mí.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, envolviéndome en su aroma, beso mí frente y levantó mí barbilla par que lo mirase; —Tus ojos se iluminan cuando los veo directamente ahora como entonces, tu boca se entreabre cuando estás nerviosa y te sonrojas tan fácilmente cuando me dejas traspasar los límites que tengo ganas de apresarte entre mis brazos —Acomodo mí cabello y acercó nuevamente sus labios a los míos—. Todo lo que me atraía de ti entonces me atrae de igual manera ahora —Cerro la distancia entre nosotros y volvió a poseer mis labios—. Aunque tú look actual atrae muchísimas miradas —Tocando el borde de mí falda y delineándola—. Conmigo no te hace falta, mí atención la tienes con una sola mirada.

Me llevo hacia atrás sosteniendo mí cintura y antes de llegar al sofá nos cambio de posición logrando que quede sentada sobre su regazo; —No estoy segura, es que en verdad me gustas. Me sentí demasiado frustrada cuando te fuiste, solitaria y triste. ¿Sabés lo que es estar con alguien que no quieres para tratar de olvidar a quien le entregaste el corazón?.

Asintió con tristeza; —Fuimos dos idiotas. Y si, se de lo que hablas, pero te aseguro no quieres saber de eso.

—¿Tendría que sentirme mejor? —Acomodándome sobre él—. Porque no lo hago.

Él paso la yema de sus dedos por mí cuello haciéndome temblar con su tacto; —No quiero soltarte Marinette —Tomo mí mano en la suya y la besó—. Puedes inventar excusas —Acercó su nariz a mí cuello—. Puedes intentar huir un millón de veces —Deslizo su lengua sobre mí piel descubierta—. Puedes hacer lo que sea para alejarme —Su mano volvió a tocar la piel desnuda de mí espalda—. Sin embargo te seguiré una y otra vez —Dejando mí mano sobre su cuello para con la libertad de su mano posicionarla sobre mí pierna y subirla lentamente por ella—. Y te haré arrepentirte por dejarme.

Reí ante aquello aunque sus palabras solo me causaban impaciencia, realmente quería ver y sentir lo que haría; —¡Sueltame! —Pedi en un tono nada convicente—.

—Inténtalo otra vez y tal vez te haga caso —Su mano subió unos centímetros más—.

Mí respiración se aceleró, el corazón comenzó a saltar en mí pecho, mí piel entera parecía quemar, mí nervioso sudor hizo brillar mí piel y con la fuerza que no sabía poseía me aparte de él, haciendo mella de mí torpeza y cayendo de pompas al suelo; —No creo poder resistir más de eso.

Él rió, y aquello hizo que todo mí ser se calmara; —¿No me digas que aún eres virgen?

Fruncí el ceño y cubrí mí rostro, no podía ver su burlona mirada, como tampoco podía responder a aquella pregunta de manera más obvia, me puse en pie y sin dedicarle un segundo más me dirigí hacia la puerta, él impidió mí salida.

—Solo, olvídalo ¿Sí? —Pedí intentando abrir la puerta una vez más—.

—Cada vez, cada intento, todo va a ser frustrado por mí. No voy a dejarte ir. Y ¿Qué si eres virgen?. ¿Crees que eso te va a hacer menos especial ante mis ojos? Desearía haberte esperado también. Aunque me agradará ser el primero en causarte placer —Repasando sus manos por mí cintura y cadera. Girándose hasta cubrir la salida con su cuerpo—.

Estaba enojada, frustrada y temía el sentirme tan infantil frente a él. Tome sus manos y las aleje de mí me dirigí hacia su sofá para recoger mis cosas; —Lamento romper tu burbuja, pero no serás el primero.

—No entiendo.

Lo miré con enojo preguntándome de donde salían todos estos sentimientos; —Hay muchas formas de sentir placer sin la necesidad de perder mí virginidad. Como así también el alcohol no es lo único que sirve para olvidar…

Se acercó a mí; —Simplemente eres genial para cambiar de tema —Dijo algo ofuscado—.

—¿Quién está cambiando de tema?

Resopló, paso junto a mí, tomó asiento en su sofá y tomó el puente de su nariz claramente molesto; —Mari, hermosa… te amo ¿Sabes? Pero estas mareándome. ¿Puedes explicarte con claridad antes de intentar huir una vez más?

Resoplé, sabiendo que no había planeado el tener esta charla con nadie, más aún con él; —Pensé que si lograba hacer que otra parte de mí doliera iba a olvidar mí remendado corazón —Tomé asiento sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá—. Sin embargo el dolor está profundamente ligado al placer —Sonreí al recordar la manera en que mí cuerpo sucumbió ante Kavi la primera vez—. Mira, las cosas son tan sencillas como complicadas ¿Quieres saber la verdad detrás de todas las marcas en mí piel? —Él asintió—. La primera vez creía que con el dolor que esto trajese centraría mí atención en algo externo, el problema fue que no me causaron dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Cada uno de ellos me llevo a esas sensaciones que deberían serme poco conocidas.

—¿Estas diciéndome que cada tatuaje te llevo al orgasmo? —Con incredulidad y algo de preocupación—. ¿Siempre te tatuó Kavi? —Inquieto—. ¿Él vio todas esas partes de tu cuerpo antes que cualquiera? —Pasando la yema de sus dedos por mí escote y desabrochando un botón en el proceso—.

No me dio tiempo a responder, tomó mí mano y tiró de mí cuerpo hasta dejarme recostada en el sofá, posiciono su cuerpo sobre el mío aprisionándome allí mientras una vez más sus labios arremetían contra los míos, no pude resistirme al sabor de sus besos. Nuestros labios se encontraban y separaban sin un ritmo constante, mientras uno a uno los botones de camisa iban siendo desabrochados, su lengua irrumpió en mí boca y en cuanto estaba preparada para rendirme por completo a él sentí dolor en mí labio inferior. Mis papilas gustativas detectaron un gusto amargo y ferroso, reconociendo el mismo como sangre.

—¿Que demonios crees que haces? —Intentando en vano quitarlo de arriba mío—. ¡Idiota! —Limpiando con la manga de mí camisa mis labios—

Desoyó mí pregunta siguiendo como si no le importase mí opinión; beso mí nariz, frente y el contorno de mí rostro repetidas veces con delicadeza. Acarició mí cabello siguiéndolo desde su nacimiento hasta las puntas y sin que me diese cuenta tiró de este hacia atrás descubriendo mí cuello. Repaso su lengua por aquel lugar y succionó dejando con seguridad un chupetón, tuve que abofetearlo para quitarlo de encima de mí. Empuje su cuerpo con mis pies haciendo que este terminase en el suelo.

—¿¡Eres idiota!? —Bufando mientras intentaba acomodar mis ropas—. ¿Por qué demonios me haces eso?

Luka grito exasperado; —Es… —Resoplo—. ¡Estoy enojado!

Reí con sorna; —Y… ¿Cuándo te enojas te comportas como un niño de dos años?

Luka se puso en pie, limpió el polvo de su trasero y me miró con fijeza; —No. Solo… Tiendo a marcar aquello que creo es de mí pertenencia —Desvío su mirada al suelo, camino unos pasos y tomó asiento en la mesa frente a mí—. Podría aceptar que Adrien haya robado tus primeras veces, pero no puedo aceptar que las cosas hayan pasado así.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Tomo mis manos; —¿Por qué tuviste que experimentar eso con él?

El dolor en su mirada me sorprendió, me acerqué a él olvidando que él había sido algo rudo anteriormente; —La primera vez no sabía que iba a pasar —Peine su cabello con mis dedos—. Y luego… no lo sé. Cada vez que pasaba, cuando salía de "mí trance" me decepcionaba, por que quien estaba allí conmigo no era la persona que gobernaba mis fantasías.

Luka dirigió su vista hacia mí; —Se que tal vez preguntar esto sea…

Bese sus labios interrumpiéndolo; —Eras tú, desde que empecé a tener ese tipo de sueños eres tú quien reina todas mis fantasías.

Él tomó mí nuca y cintura volviendo a besarme, para lentamente pasar sus brazos bajo mis muslos, alzándome sobre sus caderas para caminar conmigo de espaldas hasta que mí espalda choco contra algo duro, prono descubrí que se trataba de una puerta, la abrió y nos introdujo allí haciéndome impactar contra el colchón. Sus labios buscaban de los míos con una indescriptible urgencia, separándose unos segundos de los míos para quitarse la remera que llevaba puesta, develando su cuerpo trabajado y ese interesante tatuaje en la piel de su abdomen. Mis manos fueron a ese llamativo sitio y a pesar de que la urgencia brillaba en los ojos de Luka me dejó explorar su piel, en su pectoral sobre su corazón, estaban aquellas letras.

Luka sonrió de manera ladina; —El nombre única mujer fuera de mí familia que voy a amar.

—Es hermoso, pero eso no puedes saberlo.

—Yo decido en mí corazón y fui yo quien decidió llevarte allí. Así que confía en mí —Besando mis manos—. Nunca te he mentido y nunca voy a hacerlo. Igual que tú lo dijiste para mí siempre fuiste solo tú.

* * *

No recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior al momento de despertar, mientras me aclimataba a la sensación de estar despierta tenía vagos recuerdos de besos y caricias. Sonreí ante aquella fantasía y hubiese seguido encismada en aquel pensamiento sino hubiese sentido movimiento a mí lado. Luka dormía a mí lado con el pelo desordenado, y los músculos relajados.

Nuestra ropa estaba regada por todo recoveco de ese cuarto, mí cuerpo se hallaba marcado por sus besos, su espalda por mis uñas, lo único que cubría nuestra desnudez era aquella sábana blanca, reí con incredulidad e intenté levantarme sin despertarlo, sin embargo fue inútil ya que él se abrazó a mí cintura.

—No huyas pequeña escapista —Susurro en un tono ronco y grave, demasiado sexy—. No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Sonreí, me incline hacia él, peine su cabello y bese sus labios; —En algún momento tendremos que abandonar la cama.

Él abrió los ojos, fijo su mirada en la mía y sonrió; —Ya tendremos tiempo para eso… y todo lo demás —Abrió sus brazos hacia mí, invitándome, yo me encontré gustosa entre estos, el beso mí frente—. Después de todo tenemos toda la vida por delante.

* * *

**Pueden creer que esto al comenzar estaba pensado como un one shot de menos de dos mil palabras... Y bueno las cosas no salieron como esperaba.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**ESTIGMATOFILIA es la atracción hacia una persona que lleva tatuajes sobre la piel. **

**Mí interpretación es de alguien que REALMENTE disfruta del momento en que se realiza uno.**

**Ustedes tiene todo el derecho de tomarlo como quieran**


End file.
